


Проверка на прочность

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mystical Creatures, Small Towns, WTF Kombat 2021, slice of live, trauma caused by sex, vet at work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Будни ветеринара в Дасктауне: кошки, хомяки, вервольфы, собаки, русалки и не только.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Проверка на прочность

Рогалик точно знал, когда стал настоящим профессионалом. И это был не тот день, когда он смирился с нелепым хлебобулочным прозвищем, которое прицепилось к нему намертво.

Нет.

Это был вторник, и он начинался совершенно обычно: Рогалик пришел в маленькую дедову клинику, проверил все инструменты и лекарства, а потом ровно в девять утра отпер переднюю дверь и перевернул табличку стороной с надписью «Открыто» наружу.

Клиенты у них не переводились. Пусть кабинет находился на отшибе и к нему нужно было пройтись пешком, дед славился как хороший ветеринар, и Рогалик смог не посрамить его. Да и денег они брали за лечение немного.

Но дальше тот день сразу бросил Рогалику вызов — первым же пациентом оказался ягдтерьер с парапарезом, который поразил всю заднюю часть тела, отчего пес волочил за собой неподвижные лапы и мочился где попало. Пришлось быстро пролистать учебник, конспекты, порадоваться собственной предусмотрительности и провести операцию. Для деда она была бы совсем простой, но Рогалик волновался, все-таки это была его первая гемиламинэктомия. Он сделал несколько дыхательных упражнений, успокоился и сделал все, что должен был, а потом велел хозяйке собаки вернуться за любимцем ближе к вечеру.

Приведя крохотную операционную в порядок, Рогалик выглянул в приемную — там уже дожидались два следующих посетителя.

Рыжий парень приволок рыжую дворнягу с пролапсом слезной железы. Рогалик понимал панику парня — вишневый глаз, как называл такие случаи Рогаликов дед, для непосвященного выглядит и правда жутко, будто на собачьем глазу вылезла жуткая опухоль, от которой четвероногий друг может даже погибнуть. Но Рогалик вправил пролапс быстро и ловко, и парня так явно отпустило, что воздух в смотровой наполнился его облегчением, как успокоительным газом.

Следом Рогалик промыл желудок и поставил капельницу таксе, которая умудрилась объесться шоколада, и похвалил перепуганного мужчину, принесшего собачку на руках, за скорость. На час позже — и шоколад было бы уже не вытащить, а такса бы не отделалась так легко.

Потом Рогалик осмотрел трех котов, приведенных благочинной старушкой на плановый осмотр, и пошел пообедать на берег озера. Еще дедушка поставил в особенно живописном месте у самой воды маленький деревянный стол и при нем лавку, и теперь уже Рогалик ходил сюда поесть и выпить горячего чая со смородиновыми листьями, который для него заваривал в термос по утрам опять же дед.

За обедом Рогалик обычно болтал с русалками, которые всегда выплывали к нему, расспрашивал про здоровье, иногда и лечил их. Выдать мазь для протершихся на попе чешуек, прописать таблетки от аллергии на загрязнение, а иногда и помочь распутать колючую проволоку в волосах — после трех таких случаев Рогалик купил в строительном магазине кусачки.

Типичные будни ветеринара в Дасктауне.

Остаток дня тоже прошел за обычными хлопотами. Попугайчик, пара хомяков, звонок с просьбой заехать завтра на конюшню, кажется у одного жеребца абсцесс копыта, а кобыла беременна, надо ее проверить, мало ли, колли, которая случайно проглотила горсть таблеток парацетамола, вервольф, которого укусила в морду пчела… хозяйка ягдтерьера вернулась и клятвенно пообещала присматривать за ним по инструкции, а на третий день привезти опять. Одна молодая пара притащила к Рогалику упитанного и абсолютно здорового сфинкса, решив, что жирок на кошачьем пузе — смертельная опухоль или как минимум грыжа. Но такое было не в первый раз, а Рогалик любил свою работу и считал, что хозяева, которые предпочитают перебдеть за здоровьем питомцев — лучшие, так что просто похвалил их за внимание, не став смеяться.

Настоящее испытание ждало его в самом конце этого дня.

За десять минут до закрытия, когда Рогалик уже навел везде порядок и готовился отправиться домой ровно в семь вечера, в приемную ввалился сатир с белым от ужаса лицом и почему-то в килте. Выслушав его, Рогалик решительно кивнул, отвел пациента в операционную и сделал все, что мог, а потом попросил прийти завтра для осмотра и перевязки и отпустил восвояси. На часах было уже почти девять, когда Рогалик тщательно запер все двери и окна в клинике, убедился, что несчастный сатир ушел достаточно далеко, и только после этого позволил себе истерически расхохотаться.

В конце концов, перелом члена от того, что твоя партнерша оказалась оборотнем-бегемотом и в позе наездницы на пике экстаза не удержала человеческую ипостась — случай удивительный даже для этого города.

Тогда Рогалик и осознал, что справится с чем угодно. Совсем, как дед. И это осознание грело его еще долго.


End file.
